Feeling Myself
by DollyPop12
Summary: "What do you want me to do?" "Anything you want." PwP


He wasn't used to lying beneath anyone, let alone Marie. She usually preferred for him to be on top. Yet, there he was, being traced by her palms while she kissed his jaw, gently running her tongue down his neck, rocking onto his hips with a leg on either side of him. He groaned, closing his eyes when he felt her trail back up to his mouth, a hand cupping his cheek while she nipped his upper lip. He tilted his head, taking the meat of her lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it when she carefully ran her fingertips down his side, the nails tracing each bump of his ribcage, prompting a shiver. She ground onto him, her panties damp.

She broke their kiss, breathing heavily and moving down so she could trace the line of his throat, teeth finding his collarbone. He dropped his head back, exposing more and rewarding her with a breathy exhale when she found where the bones dipped, laying a butterfly of a kiss at the hollow.

Marie hesitated. "Franken?" she whispered, setting her hand into his hair and caressing his scalp. He opened his eyes, looking down at her but only got an explicit view of her golden hair as opposed to her face.

"Yes?"

She placed a delicate bite to his neck after she moved her cheek away from where it was resting on his chest. "Can I. . ." she began, but only ended with gently running her nail down one of his infinite incision lines. His eyebrow went up, a corner of his mouth tipping when she scraped her teeth over where his jugular was.

"Can you what?" he teased, though he knew.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and she shifted over him so she could bump her nose into his. He found her mouth, kissing her again, hissing when her caressing touch over his ribcage turned to nails, digging them into his skin and dragging downward. Cutting right to the chase, then, it seemed. He resisting biting down when she didn't let up, without doubt leaving welts, and she pulled away from his mouth so she could lave over the red marks, tongue soothing the scratches, creating a strange sensation that had Stein shivering.

It was different from when she'd shocked him with her electricity, before. He found that he didn't like the sharp sensation it gave, but this. This was better. It was a harsh sting followed with a dull burning, coming to a strange, sensitive high when the warmth of her tongue soothed the skin. She traced next to his scars, scraping and soothing, alternating the pressure.

Marie blew on the wet trails she left over his chest, and smiled at yet another shiver he gave off. The scratches were red, wide from how blunt her nails were and stark due to how pale he was. He swallowed, his Adam's-apple bobbing while she moved down the line of his body, kissing along the trail of his scars, varying where she scratched.

"Does it feel good?" she asked, laying an open mouthed kiss on his left hipbone, hands running along his sides while she sucked. He nodded, granting her a satisfied "mmm" when she pulled away, nuzzling the hickey and looking up. She smiled when his gaze locked onto hers.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, voice dropping.

"What do you want to do?" he threw back. She resisted the urge to scowl. Always the smartass, it seemed.

"I want to kiss you," she told him, honestly.

He blinked at her before lazily smiling. "Okay," he agreed.

"For hours," she added, batting her eyelashes at him.

His expression didn't change. "Fine by me."

She pouted. "Oh, c'mon. I know how much you want me," she took a glance at how hard he was, pointedly. "Just admit it already."

"Nah," he told her, grin starting to form on his face though it became a little wobbly when she breathed hot, damp air on his other hipbone, nipping.

"Admit it," she demanded, again, biting until he bucked, his eyelids drooping.

He only answered her with another deep "Mmm," never one to give up. Marie stopped her motions at that.

Fine, then. If he wanted to play it that way.

"Being stubborn won't get you anything," she huffed, sitting back and knee crawling over him until she was hovering above his navel.

"I beg to differ," he snarked, taking in an eyeful of his girlfriend's bare torso. He smirked at her, feeling smug at defying her orders, if they could even be called such, though it slid off his face when she lightly skid her fingers down her sides, then back up to move her hair aside. The strands slipped over her shoulders in a sweet smelling cascade, and she shifted it away, smiling it him.

He watched while she cupped a breast, her thumb rubbing over the nipple until she squeezed, closing her eye. Her other hand trailed downward, over her ribcage, her hip. Marie brought her knees in closer, moving her ass back so she could grind onto him again. The soft fabric of her panties whispered over his cock and he arched up, only to have Marie make a sound that sounded strangely like "Tsk", moving away. She snapped the elastic of her underwear on her skin, hooking her fingers into the side and moving her other hand down to mirror the motion.

She stopped, realizing it would be more trouble than it was worth to take them off while she was still on top of him. Not to mention that it wouldn't exactly keep the mood she was trying for if she had to get up and change to a position where it was more comfortable. She didn't like the idea of ruining them, but they already had a wet spot in them as it were, and she figured she could deal with it if it made his head spin. He'd have to stitch them up, later. Or she could just sacrifice them in her valiant efforts.

She fluttered open her eye, shooting him what she hoped was a sultry look before she fisted the fabric on one side, tugging until the seam snapped open. He looked somewhat surprised, his olive eyes trained on the newly revealed skin, and with her panties now more easily removable, she slowly slid them down her thigh, over the calf, and then off to the side, aiming for their laundry bin. She imagines that he'd be impressed that they went in effortlessly were he not entranced by the newly revealed skin. She was pleased at that, and took extra time in tracing the soft V where her thighs met before she released a moan, fingers finding herself and rubbing.

His breathing got just the bit harsher, deepening. "Tease," he accused, soaking in what she was doing.

"Franken. . ." she whimpered in response, widening her stance and leaning back so he could get a better look. He bit his lip. When she dipped a finger inside of herself, he inhaled sharply, audible, swallowing hard. Marie mewled, arching. "I feel so empty," she told him, slicking another finger up and adding it, no doubt crooking them. She started to rock, rolling her hips, keeping her eye wide open so she could keep locked on his face, her amber eye almost black with how blown wide her pupil was. She breathed tatters of his name while her thighs twitched, a hand coming to his chest and feeling how fast his heart was beating. She could probably be content with just that, honestly, but stopped before she got too close to the edge.

Marie took a second to calm down, letting her breathing regulate more and when she pulled her fingers out, they were glistening. His cock jumped, her name tugging from his throat, watching her shift and spread herself, slightly, settling on where his hipbone protruded. He cursed while she rocked onto him.

His licked his lower lip and she stretched over him to tap her fingers on it. Stein opened his mouth immediately, taking them in and tasting her, swirling his tongue around, which she rewarded with a keen, gushing at the sight. After he'd adequately cleaned them, she took them out, twisting and bringing her hand behind her to circle her saliva-slick fingers around her entrance.

He brought the bottom of his foot to the mattress, using it as leverage to shift beneath her, moving his hips. It was her fault, really. If she was planning on touching herself to tease him, she should have at least bound his legs. Not that he couldn't get out of the cuffs easily, but he needed to find a moment to strike. She squeaked when she felt his motions.

"N-not fair," she told him, bringing both hands down to pin him, and as general leverage, though it didn't stop him in the least. She simpered out his name, moving her grasp to his shoulders while she leaned over him, bringing her face in close to his. "You aren't allowed to do that," she said, rolling her hips. She felt good on him, wet and hot.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, lifting his head up to go nose to nose with her. He gave a particularly gentle rub before he stopped, giving her the time to direct him.

She whined when she felt him still. "Did I tell you to stop?"

"Only fair of me to ask," he answered, still not moving.

"Franken!" she huffed, a hand finding its way to his hair once more, her index finger tracing where his bolt met his skull.

"What do you want, Marie?" he asked, already turning her game onto her. She groaned.

"To kiss you," she repeated, echoing earlier. He lifted his head again, connecting their lips, but she pulled away as soon as they brushed. "But you don't deserve a kiss," she said, faking seriousness.

His smile twisted. "Hm?" he inquired.

She forced a frown, laying her lips on his bolt before she sat up, moving off of his hips. Carefully, she crawled over him, adjusting and moving until she was comfortably hovering over his face. Her stance was wide, knees dipping into the pillows on either side of his elbows, since his wrists were in the cuffs and secured above his head, to the headboard.

She was slick. Wet. For him. She knew it and he clearly had an explicit view of the fact. He licked at the blush on her inner thighs, first, moving without being asked, and she gasped at the fact. Under her, he didn't even twist his wrists in the flimsy handcuffs.

"You need to spread your legs more," he told her before tenderly tonguing her entrance, and she whimpered, nodding and doing as he said so he could drag his tongue over her, mouth finding her clit and gently sucking. Her thighs trembled.

Her head dropped back, eye closing. "Y-yeah. That's good, that feels good," she informed him, and he pressed closer, wiggling his fingers in his restraints. It didn't take too long for Marie to start rubbing herself into his mouth, she was already so turned on from her previous actions, it didn't surprise him. She wriggled around, trying to get more friction, and slid a hand down between her legs, a hint for Stein to move from her clit so she could stroke herself. Instead, he tongued her, and she sighed sweetly, panting at the feeling.

She was all but thrusting down on his face, trying to remain courteous, so when he moved away, giving his neck a break, she made a noise of displeasure, but remained where she was, her fingers not letting up. "F-Franken?" she asked, whining as she brought her other hand to her breasts, playing with them.

Totally distracted.

Unsuspecting.

He smirked when he broke the handcuffs, rendering them useless them with the force of his wavelength, which gave off just enough sparks to make Marie squeal and stop her motion. Her voice hitched up when he threw an arm over one of her thighs, pushing her down onto his face while one now free hand shoved her own aside, thumb coming over her clitoris while he licked his finger, slicking it up before pushing it into her. His tongue joined his thumb, alternating. She jolted, the sensations shocking her before her body registered how good they felt, and she was riding his face, both hands grasping the headboard.

For a brief moment, she was concerned over whether he could even breathe, but then he crooked his finger inside of her and she couldn't focus on anything other than how he was tapping at her G-spot, rubbing and stroking her in all the right places. She sounded like she didn't even know how to talk, words cutting off halfway before they ended, before they began. And when her spine flexed, toes curling so hard they almost cramped, she came with such a high yelp, she was surprised the glasses he kept on their bedside table didn't crack.

His touch didn't let up, only easing until she worked through her orgasm. The sadistic part of him was tempted to keep going, knowing she was overstimulated, but he refrained, nudging at her legs and taking his finger out of her. Though she felt like jelly, he directed her to sit up enough on her knees for him to wriggle out from beneath her. Once Stein was no longer caged by her thighs pressing around his ears, or rather, ear and bolt, he could come to her side, helping her back until she was lying on the bed again. Marie's eyes were dazed, mouth soft when he straddled her this time, face coming into her line of sight. Stein deliberately wiped at his chin, licking his palm after he did so, making Marie groan. He dipped his head, but she could see how proud he was.

"Do I deserve a kiss, now?" he teased.

"Unfair," she informed him, voice breathy and soft as she brought a hand to the back of his neck, her thumb rubbing at his jaw. "You were supposed to be teased, this time."

He shrugged, looking amused before she brushed their lips together, opening her mouth to him. When she pressed up, the line of his body came over hers and she felt his cock rub her belly. He made a strained noise and she gasped, pulling away far enough to blink up at him, feeling the dampness.

"Death, Stein. . .you're dripping," she said, face hot, moving her chest away from him enough so that she could bring her touch down between them, lightly stroking him and feeling the pre-cum dab her thumb. He made a noise of pleased consent, setting his forehead to the apex of her shoulder as she caressed him.

"I think you deserve more than a kiss," she said, one hand rubbing down his spine, massaging. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him, nuzzling his ear and trying to lower her voice to a sultry whisper. She couldn't, not really, but he found that he didn't even care. When he turned his head, his teeth found her earlobe as he bucked int her hand.

"Anything you want," he groaned, kissing her neck and gasping when she pulled his hair. He couldn't know that she was grinning, a plan brewing in her head to pay him back for the little sneak attack he pulled on her earlier.

Anything she wanted, hm?

Fine by her.

* * *

 **If you think I'm ashamed of myself, you are wrong.**


End file.
